Insomnia
by Theindigowitch
Summary: L thoughts on not being able to sleep and how Light deals with his insomniac tendencies AU I originally wrote this at 2 in the morning and so it had a few *cough*a lot*cough* of mistakes those have been fixed now I think I got them all


_**A/N**__ I came up with this little one-shot after trying explain to my roommate who as lovely as she is can be annoying as f**k sometimes ( though considering who I could have ended up with a worse roomie I actually quite like her most of the time) Why I can't sleep sometimes. She seems to think that the reason is eating food before bed. It's too much work to explain that sometimes I just can't sleep because I just can't stop thinking. I've had insomnia since I was little so I know how to deal with it and it's not as bad as it used to be so ….. Also if there any mistakes blame it on the fact that I'm writing this at 2 in the morning and that I also have two essays to finish_

_Disclaimer: if I owned death note it wouldn't be so complicated ( I mean I love it but seriously so many problems could have been solved if they didn't overcomplicate things ) Also Raye still would have died and Naomi would grieve then move on find a nice guy who likes strong women and let her keep her job just saying. Also this is AU if you didn't guess which is quite possible actually_

_Ranting over if you made it this far enjoy …_

**Insomnia**

L couldn't sleep, and although this wasn't uncommon, he was glad to admit it hadn't happened in a while. The nights when he couldn't sleep were getting less and less though he knew they would never truly go away. L sat up and looked at the sleeping form of the man next to him. He knew light hated it when he didn't (couldn't) sleep. When the younger male woke there would be hell to pay, but for now he couldn't bare another minute sat in bed staring at the celling, just thinking. He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen of their flat, to make himself a much needed coffee. He was going to make staying awake as painless as possible. He sighed as he sat down in his favourite arm chair if anyone else had been in the room they would be surprised that he hadn't taken his normal thinking position. Being able to think at an increased rate of 40% wasn't helpful. Not when what he truly needed was distraction from his own thoughts. He got up once more making his way again to the kitchen to get himself a slice of cake (he knew he could have saved time by getting cake at the same time as the coffee, but that was the point he need to keep himself occupied). Another thing Light would complain about in the morning. He could try and explain again to the young man, that nights like this he wouldn't sleep even if he forwent the coffee and cake. They just helped to keep him from the tiredness forcing his body to relax while he was trapped with every thought he was normally able to keep buried. On rare occasions he would suffer through it as not to worry Light, just lying in the dark with nothing but the sound of his thoughts and Lights breathing to distract him. Periodically checking the alarm clock to see what time it was. If he was really lucky some nights like that he would be able to drift off at 5 or 6 in the morning. That did have the down side of him being grouchy the next morning when Light woke him up at 10 not realising his lover had barley been asleep by that time. Those mornings he was usually a little grumpy to say the least but it did mean he avoided Light's bitchy attitude. That wouldn't be possible tonight. Tonight the only solution to L's problem was distraction.

It was funny actually L was not a morning person but thanks to his insomnia he could tell you the time the birds would start signing (4 in the morning for anyone who might care). Much earlier then the first true rays of morning sun. The sun would start peeking through the curtains at a much more reasonable time of 7 in the morning. He prepared himself Light was a morning person a trait that was unfathomable to the older male and he seemed to wake earlier when L was not in the bed. Sure enough 8 o'clock rolled around and in strolled Light looking less than impressed. "Didn't sleep again, L" said Light looking at the 4 empty coffee cups and the small pile of plates in disgust. "You shouldn't eat so much junk, that's why you can't sleep" Light started clearing the dishes up before walking into the kitchen before calling back to L "I suppose you'll need another coffee".

"If you wouldn't mind Light-kun" L called back putting his laptop to the side glad that he was finally able to start his day now the night was over. Light came back in carrying two cups of coffee and a plate of toast for himself. He sat down on the couch patting the space on the sofa next to him. L, glad to have gotten off so lightly, sat down next to his lover. Light passed L his coffee, bringing own to his lips, his arms slipping around the other's waist. "Do you want to talk about it Lawli-pop"

"Not particularly Light-kun"

"Was it the usual stuff Lawli"

"Light-kun knows me too well" Light sighed

"That's not an answer L" The detective pulled his knees to his chest covering his expression by sipping his coffee "Smart as ever Light-kun" Light just shot him a look at that, which caused L to sigh in defeat. "Fine, Light-kun has warn me down I hope he is happy, Light-kun will be happy to know there is no new cause for my inability to sleep" Light just sighed at his partners overly evasive way of explaining that yes it was the "Usual stuff" that had caused the older males sleeplessness. He pulled the older male closer to him taking his coffee out his hands to join his own cup on the side of the sofa. "You know I only ask because I care about you Lawli". Light leaned forward to press his lips to the older male's forehead. "I know Light-kun" said the older male closing his eyes and snuggling closer into his boyfriends embrace. L wished he didn't have to worry Light he loved him and it hurt to know his problem was causing the man concern, but he couldn't help it he had been to the doctors but most the medicine they gave him didn't help and he refused to try anything stronger for fear of decreasing his reasoning abilities. "Light-kun" L started rather shyly for him.

"Yes Lawli-pop"

"I'm sorry I worried you" Light had to smile at that. Only L would be more concerned that he had worried Light then his own lack of proper rest. Kissing the other male on the forehead again Light smiled down at the man in his arms "You don't need to apologise I worry because I love you, you can't help it if you can't sleep". L at that pressed his lips to Lights. The lovers kissed before L reluctantly pulled away. "Come on Light we have to get ready, we have things to do today, I don't know about you but I could use a shower" the older male smiled smirking at the other thanking whatever deity that may or may not exist that the other male could read him like a book as Light smirked back at him allowing himself to be dragged to the bathroom by the other.

_So what do you think? Review please (you don't have to I just like to know what you think even if it's bad after all I'm here to improve)_


End file.
